


Better Be Home Soon

by vktrnkfrv



Series: Spiderling [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Good Peter, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: Spoilers for Spiderman FFHThe whole world believes that Spiderman is a killer. They also find out that Peter Parker and Spiderman are one in the same. Peter decides to run. May’s POV





	Better Be Home Soon

It all happened in a flash. May was out on her lunch break and Happy had joined her. At scarily at the same time, Happy and May had gotten a text about the same issue, but different wording. Peter had been framed for the death of Beck and his identity had been revealed to the whole world. May was quick to call Peter, but she got nothing. Happy slammed a bill on the table and got up and left. They were quick to go back to the apartment. Happy hadn’t even stopped the car before May climbed out and ran upstairs tp their apartment. 

May had to shove her way through the crowd of people who were all sitting outside her apartment. 

“Mrs Parker! Is it true?” May realised it was one of her neighbours, but she didn’t have time to chat, she had opened the door and saw the window of the living room was open. Everyone who was out in the hall were trying to look in and see if Peter was inside. May stepped in and was quick to close and lock the door behind her. 

There wasn’t nothing out of the ordinary in the house. Everything was as it was when May had left in the morning. Fear gripped May as she made it down to Peter’s room, she didn’t know what to expect. Peter had at least been home, the living room window was wide open. May cracked open Peter’s bedroom door, there was nothing there. His wardrobe was open, Peter’s backpack was gone, his laptop, phone and IronSpider suit was gone as well. Walking over to his desk, May saw a piece of paper addressed to her. 

> _‘May,_
> 
> _I’m gone. I was in the middle of town when I had found out. Everyone knows. I want to keep you safe, so I’m running. I don’t know where or when I will see you again. Don’t worry about me. I’ve got Karen and EIDITH. But I swear May, I didn’t kill Beck. I swear on Mr Stark’s life. If you must know, I’ve gone south. I might be able to get out through Mexico or something._
> 
> _Love you_
> 
> _-Peter’_

Tears welled up in May’s eyes. Her son was gone. She didn’t give birth to him, and they weren’t even related by blood. But she had raised him since Mary and Richard had passed away. He was the son she never had, and now he was gone. May heard the front door unlock and someone lock it behind them, they started to make their way to Peter’s room. It was Happy. 

“He’s gone.” May gasped out. “I don’t know where. He’s got the IronSpider and EIDITH with him.” Happy walked behind May, turned her around and pulled her firmly into his chest. 

“It will be difficult, but we will find him.” Happy told her. “I’ve just gotten off the phone with Pepper. She wants you up at the cabin with her and Morgan.” 

“But-”

“It’s just a precaution. Pepper doesn’t want anything happening to you during all of this.” Happy interrupted. 

“What if he comes back?” May was worried. The last thing she wanted was for Peter to finally come back home without anyone here for him. She didn’t want him to feel forgotten. 

-

May’s pleas for her to stay in the apartment fell on empty ears. She soon found herself en route to the cabin, she had been there a few times after the funeral, but not so often. Mostly to pick Peter up if Happy or Pepper couldn’t drop him off. With the thought of Peter, fresh tears fell from May’s eyes. First Mary and Richard, then Ben and now Peter. Her family had been steadily crumbling, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to remind herself Peter wasn’t dead, but missing, and doesn’t want to be found. 

As the car pulled up to the cabin, Pepper was already out of the house and making her way over to May. It had taken a while, but May had finally calmed down after her little breakdown. 

“He’s gone.” May sobbed as she made her way over to Pepper. More tears fell from May’s eyes, she couldn’t control it and she was now wondering how she had so many tears to spare. 

Pepper sighed and pulled May into a hug. “I’ve got the legal team working on the case. So far there is more evidence against Beck than Peter.” 

“Thank you.” May mumbled. She knew Peter wasn’t guilty, heck, anyone that knew the kid would know he wouldn’t be guilty. This was the same kid who put his life endanger time and time again to do the right thing. 

“You’re welcome to stay for as long as you need.” Peter lead May back to the house. Happy had already taken May’s bags out of the trunk of the car and was following close behind. “Morgan knows. She’s very worried for Peter.” 

May stepped into the house. Nothing much had changed since the last time she had been there, the only difference was there was more pictures of Peter and Morgan together. Pepper was more than happy to show May to her room. Whereas there used to be two guest rooms, the number dropped down to one after Peter had spent a few weekends over with Pepper and Morgan. 

The next time May saw Pepper was at dinner. They had all sat around the table and were talking between themselves. Happy was there as well. He had decided to spend a few nights with Pepper and May so they felt more at ease. May’s phone had been going off the hook, everyone wanted to know if it was true or not. The only people May replied to was Ned and MJ, who both wanted to know if Peter was alright, other than that, she didn’t reply to anyone. She had contemplated turning off her phone, but she was too eager to hear something from Peter. 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Pepper was going to have a big press-conference at the Stark Industries in New York. They were going to try and clear Peter’s name then and there and confirm that Peter was in fact Spiderman. May wasn’t looking forward to it. The reaction from the press and authorises would determined if they went to court to clear Peter’s name. How quickly Pepper could pull a press-conference together, astounded May. It shouldn’t be any surprise as she is the wife of Tony Stark and is the CEO of Stark Industries and before any of that, she was Tony’s personal assistant. She had experience of these things. 

The next day rolled around to quickly for May. It was a quick breakfast and they were all on their way into New York. May didn’t really have anything appropriate for a press-conference so Pepper leaned an outfit for May. So now May was wearing a pencil skirt, blouse and a pair of stiletto heels, in the back of a car in between Morgan and Pepper. Morgan was more than happy on her StarkPad, while Pepper was giving May a run down of what was going to happen and what she should expect. Only Pepper and May were going in for the conference. Morgan and Happy were going to stay in the car waiting for them. 

After the snap, Tony eventually brought back Stark Tower. Once the snap had happened, Stark Industries was one of the forerunners that had provided support for people, Wakanda had also done the same as well. FRIDAY had greeted them and told Pepper where she need to be going. May stepped into the room after Pepper and was overwhelmed. There was people from news outlets from all over the world. CBN was there, BBC was there, everyone was there. It scared May and she realised how much of a big event it was. It wasn’t everyday that a sixteen year old boy was framed for murder and was revealed to be a superhero. 

“I would like to first thank everyone for coming on ever short notice.” Pepper had started. Everyone in the room was eager for information and would soak up what Pepper said like a sponge. “I have heard some rumours in the news. The first one I would like to address is the identity of Spiderman.” Everyone in the room leaned in closer. “I can confirm that Peter Parker is in fact Spiderman.” The room erupted into chaos. Everyone had just found out, the guy who had fought Captain America, stopped the Vulture, had disappeared on Titan and helped in the fight against Thanos, was a sixteen year old boy from Queens. “I would also like to address the issue of Spiderman being the murder of Quentin Beck. Spiderman did not kill Beck. You are saying the same person who fought against Thanos was responsible for the murder of Quentin Beck, I beg to differ.” 

Pepper walked off the stage before questions from the press could arise. 

-

It had been a whole month since Peter had gone on the run. His named was in the final stages of being cleared. The evidence against Beck was outstanding. It didn’t make much to convince a jury. There had been some shocking testimonies come forward as well. Dr Strange, Sam Wilson and Peter Quill were only a small handful on people who had came forward to help clear Peter’s name. The only problem, Peter was no where to be found. With the help of EIDITH and Karen, he had gone into stealth mode. No one in the world could track him. In desperate need of help, Pepper had gotten Shuri to try and hack into Tony’s private server to try and pinpoint where Peter had disappeared to. Despite all of Shuri's knowledge, she couldn't break through the firewall of the server. 

May had only stayed at the cabin for all of a week before she moved back into the apartment. She waited up late into the night in hopes Peter would come climbing through the window. She missed him. She wanted him back, she needed him back. May knew as long as people knew Peter as Spiderman, he was not likely to come back. He wanted to keep everyone safe, so some super-villain doesn’t come in the middle of the night and kidnap May, or anyone he loves to get to Spiderman. He would rather hold all the burden and not give it up for anyone. May loathed on how self-sacrificing Peter was. But she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The weeks tumbled onto the next. Two months after Peter’s alter-ego came out, his name was finally cleared. He was officially not a wanted man. Peter could walk into a store and not be afraid of being arrested and taken into custody. Only problem, Peter wasn’t around to share it. He was still missing. May had a sneaky suspicion that Peter didn’t want to be found. That he would rather hide for the rest of his life. At any waking moment, Peter could easily check the news and see that his name was cleared, after all, he had the most powerful AI in the world. 

Three months had past. Someone had suggested to May to announce Peter as dead. He had been missing for three months, and no one knew where he was. May refused to. She had complete faith in her nephew that he was alive and not dead. Just alive, but doesn’t want to be found. Everyone was missing him. Crime in Queens had gone up, with the red and blue vigilante no where to be found, all the criminals took to the streets in freedom. With no threat of Spiderman webbing them up, they took Queens as their playground. While Peter had been Spiderman, crime in Queens had drop significantly. Now he was gone, the crime rate had returned to the same as before. 

“Oh, Pete,” May started as she looked at the picture on her bedside table. “When are you going to be home. I miss you. Happy misses you. Ned misses you. Pepper and Morgan miss you. MJ misses you. We all do and we are all waiting for you to come home.” 

May rolled over and fell asleep. She woke the next morning and checked Peter’s room. It was a habit she had developed when she found out he was Spiderman. She would check to see if he was in his bedroom every morning. To see if he was present and counted for, unharmed and safe. May still checked his bedroom when he was gone to just make sure he didn’t slip in during the night like old times. Although, May was very happy today. She was meeting up with Happy and he was flying them to Wakanda. They had a new lead on where Peter could be. Where ever in the world he was, May was getting on a plane and flying to where ever Peter was. She would travel to the ends of the known universe for the child. May was boarding the private jet when a phone call came through. May’s heart stopped, her vision blurred and she fell into denial. 

_Peter_

The name flashed across the screen. Out of all the possibilities in the world, it couldn't be Peter. He had been gone for three months. But there was only one contact in her phone with that name. Without hesitation, May answered the call. Peter’s bright face appeared on the screen. 

“Hey May.” Peter smiled at her. 

“Oh my god,” May mumbled. There he was. Peter’s face filled the screen. He looked a little worse for wear. Peter's hair looked oily, his skin was scarily pale and he looked both beaten up and ready to sleep for six months solid. “PETER!” 

“Yeah I’m here. Finally.” Peter felt terrible. He couldn’t imagine what May had to go through. 

“Where are you?” May questioned instantly. Wakanda would have to wait, she will take the jet to where ever Peter was. 

“Iceland.” Peter smiled. “I’m coming home.” 

“No stay where you are. We will come and get you.” 

“We?” Peter was confused. 

“Happy and me.” 

Peter nodded in understanding. “If you’re sure. I’ll have Karen send you the coordinates.” 

“We will be there soon.” 

“I owe you one May.” Peter beamed at May. 

“I love you. And don’t you ever do that again. Or no Spiderman for the rest of your life!” May rambled out. 

“I love you too, May.” Peter laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. This movie still gets me. I'm still not impressed. Peter's life was finally going well and then marvel decides to be assholes and turn his life to shit again. Still not a happy camper. But this kinda fixes it a little. Makes me feel better. Makes me happy. Its nice and if they don't do something like this. I'll sue. And yes, this is based off another song, its called 'You Better Be Home Soon' by Crowded House. 10/10 recommend to listen to it.


End file.
